The goal of this training program is to provide basic laboratory, translational, or clinical research training for physicians who have completed clinical training in gastroenterology in preparation for careers as independent investigators in academic hepatology and to provide research training for recent Ph.D. graduates to prepare them for careers as independent investigators in basic liver-related research. Physicians will be supported for two to three years and Ph.D. trainees for two years. Selection of trainees will be based on strong prior research experience and commitment to liver-related research. This training program will use the combined resources of the Yale Section of Digestive Diseases, the NIH funded Yale Liver Center and facilities of the participating faculty including the Departments of Internal Medicine, Cell Biology, Cellular and Molecular Physiology, Human Genetics, Microbial Pathogenesis, Pediatrics, and Pharmacology. The major research areas represented include 1) cellular, molecular, and developmental biology of the liver, 2) signal transduction mechanisms in the liver, 3) hepatic metabolism, 4) infection, inflammation, immunity, and fibrosis in the liver, 5) genetic approaches to liver disease and 6) clinical investigation of live disease. The Section of Digestive Diseases, the Medical School's Investigative Medicine Program as well as enrichment programs provided by the Liver Center together provide a strong educational curriculum. Trainees are encouraged to audit or enroll in specific courses in the School of Medicine or the School of Public Health, attend an annual laboratory and lecture course designed for physician trainees in the Department of Medicine, and are required to attend both the Hepatology and Basic Science Journal Clubs, plus twice weekly research and pathophysiology seminars. Progress is monitored through several mechanisms including Research in Progress seminars and individual Progress Committees.